1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a motor control apparatus and the like for controlling machine tools.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to set control parameters of a motor for controlling an object machine such as a machine tool or to set a set value of a filter, a technology of measuring frequency characteristics of the object machine are known. For example, a technique is recorded in patent document 1 as follows: a command value (command pattern) including a plurality of frequency components is generated, the command value is used to drive the motor and the object machine, actions of the object machine are measured, and the command value and a measured value are used to analyze frequencies.